Que hice , converti a mi Tio en un Bebe
by jorgecr72
Summary: Eita es un embrujado debido a que es pariente lejano de la Familia Halliwell, Eita en un ataque de rabia , convirtio a su Tio Vegeta en un Bebe por 3 meses , ¿como lo tomara el principe? Un Fic de Eita y Vegeta
1. Prologo

Prologo

_**Cámara de Gravedad**_

Levántate, muchacho," gruñó Vegeta sin compasión. "¿eres demasiado débil para hacer ni siquiera eso?" El chico de pelo lila tenía dificultades para levantarse por sí mismo del suelo, su cuerpo agobiado por el aumento de 800 veces la gravedad de la Tierra, a diferencia Mirai Trunks. Sus miembros eran demasiado jóvenes y débiles. "Patético", gruñó Vegeta, recogiendo a su hijo por el cuello de su camisa.

Vegeta se dirigió a la salida, todavía con los Trunks en una mano, y golpeó el interruptor para apagar la gravedad y abrió la puerta. El príncipe sin contemplaciones arrojó al chico y se cruzó de brazos. "¡Eres una desgracia para nuestra gente, mocoso!" le gritó "¡Fuera de mi vista, no regreses hasta que puedas, al menos dar la pelea decente!"

Eita estaba pasando en ese momento, al escuchar las palabras del príncipe, eso lo enojo.

"No abuses de él, Tío Vegeta, es apenas un niño" le dijo el joven La Salle molesto.

"Tu no te metas, mocoso del demonio, el es un guerrero, a su edad yo conquistaba planetas y era muy fuerte" dijo con orgullo.

"me importa un soberano sopapo, tu lista de muertes, Trunks es tu hijo, no lo trates como basura"

"Yo trato a mi hijo como quera"-ladro Vegeta.

"TE EQUIVOCAS, estas tratando a tu hijo muy mal, seguramente como tu padre te trataba a ti, eres un abusón, pero esto no se queda así." Dijo un Eita muy…muy enojado.

"y que vas a hacer, no puedes pelear conmigo, puesto que yo te enseñe únicamente lo básico para defenderte…simplemente eres un humano patetico" – dijo Vegeta en son de burla.

De pronto el emblema de la familia La Salle apareció bajo Eita, Vegeta entonces se dio cuenta que fue demasiado lejos, Trunks se levanto y vio que su primo echaba chispas, se fue corriendo a su habitación.

"quizas sea un humano patetico, pero creo este humano te va a dar una lección, para que trates a mi primo como se debe" – dijo Eita más calmado, el emblema desapareció.

"Bah, insecto"- dijo Vegeta antes de volver a la cámara

Vegeta había olvidado que Eita era un embrujado debido a que la familia La Salle tenia conexiones sanguíneas con la familia Halliwell, Eita resulta ser primo segundo de las Hermanas Halliwell. Ambas familias tienen su propio Libro de Las Sombras

-Eita subió la escalera al ático, en el momento que cerró la puerta, el libro de la Sombras se abrió.

Eita se acerco y estaba ojeando las páginas, cuando por fin encontró el conjuro que buscaba.

Eita: (l_eyendo_) este conjuro permite convertir a un adulto en un bebe, la persona que se le lance este hechizo actuara y será un bebe, pero su mente será un adulto, una vez que el hechizo sea lanzado la persona estará en ese estado 3 meses, no habrá forma de revertirlo, al cabo de ese tiempo, la persona hechizada vuelve a la normalidad.

Eita leyó el hechizo, tomo una vela y la encendió, mientras lo hacia su ki mágico aumento.

"Te voy a dar una lección de vida Tío Vegeta"- dijo Eita y dijo el hechizo en voz alta.

– _Cuando pronuncie estas palabras, 3 meses este encanto durará,__  
__Si a mi corazón quieres consolar,__  
__Conviértelo en lo que deseo__  
__Y el mejor regalo me harás, a Vegeta Príncipe de los Saiyajin en un Bebe se convertirá._

En ese momento la vela se apago, dando inicio al conjuro

_**Mientras en la cámara de Gravedad**_

Vegeta suspendió su entrenamiento y fue a los controles de la gravedad. Al salir de la sala de la gravedad, cogió una toalla y comenzó a frotarse el sudor de su cuerpo estaba vestido con un pantalón de lycra, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al pensar sobre el progresos que había hecho en su entrenamiento. Pronto sería capaz de superar a ese maldito de Kakarotto y reclamar su lugar legítimo como el príncipe de todos los Saiyan.

De pronto un repentino mareo se apodero del príncipe, haciéndolo caer y mantener sus manos en la cabeza. Tambaleándose, se dejó caer de rodillas, el dolor de cabeza se intensificó, lo que distorsiono su visión y los demas sentidos. De repente, todo parecía... más grande, y el pantalón de spandex que tenía puesto ya no se aferra a él como una segunda piel, sino que crecía en exceso.

Vegeta no se percato que el emblema de los La Salle estaba debajo de el "¿Qué demonios?" -murmuró su desconcierto, el colapso en el suelo mientras su cuerpo parecía perder toda su fuerza, ya no es capaz de sostenerse en posición vertical. Acostado en el suelo, se esforzaba por levantar la cabeza y tal vez mirar a su alrededor por alguna pista sobre el origen de esta debilidad repentina. Lo único que veía era azul, el mismo color de su traje de spandex, sólo que había demasiado, amontonado en el suelo y encima de él. _¿Dónde diablos salió eso?_ , se preguntó a sí. _¿Y cómo me puse la parte superior de sin que me diera cuenta?_se arrastró hacia fuera los pliegues de la tela, maldiciendo el hecho de que incluso este simple acto parecía requerir más esfuerzo de lo que debería.

Momentáneamente sin aliento por el esfuerzo físico después de liberarse de la tela misteriosa, Vegeta se sento en el suelo, agradecido de que ni su esposa, ni su hijo ni siguiera Eita estaban allí para verlo en una posición tan indigna, demasiado débil incluso para levantarse del suelo. Una oleada de cansancio se apoderó de él y él instintivamente, rodó sobre su costado, acurrucandose en posición fetal. No entendía por qué estaba tan cansado, de repente. Corrientemente él presionaba su cuerpo a sus límites y, naturalmente, se siente algo de fatiga, pero no lo que estaba experimentando ahora mismo.

La sensación inesperada contra su piel desnuda le llamó la atención, se percato que una cola de color marrón que se había envuelto alrededor de uno de sus brazos, y de repente se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

1) de alguna manera, ya no estaba usando ropa en ese momento.

2) que tenía una cola.

_¿Cuándo me volvió a crecer la cola?_ se pregunto Vegeta en silencio, mirando con absoluta fascinación su miembro peludo como se estiraba y la agitó delante de su cara. En un impulso, que llegó con una de sus manos para agarrar la cosa, faltan sólo unos pocos centímetros cuando la cola se desvaneció. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, era la cosa más interesante en el mundo y él no podía dejar de mirar con fascinación como la piel se separaron entre sus pequeños dedos.

"Es aquí, Goten! Su ki es realmente bajo, pero todavía puedo sentirlo." Vegeta podría reconocer la voz de su hijo, desde el pasillo. No sabía si debía entrar en pánico o estar agradecidos, ya que Trunks ahora verlo tumbado en el suelo como un cobarde, pero también podría ser capaz de averiguar lo que está mal con él y ayudar a solucionar el problema.

"¿Qué crees que le pasa, Trunks?" Maldiciendo interiormente, el príncipe se dio cuenta de que el hijo de Kakarotto acompañaba a su hijo y así también sería testigo de su humillación.

"No sé, Goten", respondió la voz incorpórea de Trunks. "Su ki cayó tan de repente, es como si estuviera en una pelea. ¡Pero no hay nadie aquí, excepto él!"

Dejando caer su cola, Vegeta obedeció al deseo infantil de correr y esconderse, Gatear parecía ser la única manera que podía moverse bajo la influencia de... lo que fuera que lo estaba haciéndolo tan débil, así que se arrastran que lo haría. Cualquier cosa para evitar ser visto por el clon de Kakarotto!

Por desgracia para él, parecía que no sólo su condición lo hacen muy débil para pararse, sino que también le resultaba cansado gatear, por sólo había conseguido viajar unos metros antes de que su hijo y Goten entraron en la antecámara de la sala de la gravedad. Con un suspiro de derrota, el Saiyajin se detuvo y empujó a sí mismo en una posición sentada para cumplir con lo que el destino tenía reservado para él con tanta dignidad que pudo reunir. Frunció el ceño con perplejidad cuando levantó la vista para encontrar los dos chibis, literalmente, se elevan por encima de él. _¿Cómo diablos crecieron tanto?_

Cuando Goten y Trunks se quedó mirando al bebé desnudo sentado en el suelo, no muy lejos de uno de los trajes de de Vegeta, tragaron saliva y tenían miradas nerviosas. "¿Uh... Trunks? Creo que él es tu papa..."


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo1 **

**Soy un Bebe**

Una mirada horrorizada de Trunks se veía mientras se quedó mirando al bebé con el pelo negro, en forma de llama y una cola difusa marrón que brota de su trasero. Los ojos del bebé estaban muy abiertos, como si se había asustado por algo que vio

"¿Papá?" chilló, cayendo de rodillas delante del bebé, ya no es capaz de soportar su peso en sus piernas. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con horror estupefacto en el pequeño bebé Saiyan mirando hacia él.

_¿Y quién más, mocoso?_ Vegeta abrió la boca a gruñir, pero todo lo que salió fue: "¿Addoo ABAA ka?" Los ojos del príncipe Saiyan se abrieron aún más al escuchar el sonido de sus propias palabras que se hablan en un lenguaje infantil.

Esa palabras se perdia el tono de amenaza, Si no fuera por el hecho de esas palabras venían de su boca, ahora sonaba casi ... lindo, inocente, y, en todos los sentidos del término, un lindo Saiyajin bebe. _¿Qué demonios?_

"oye ... Trunks? ¿Por qué tu padre tiene una cola? Pensé que se le habían cortado ..." Goten dijo con incertidumbre. trato tocar la cola en cuestión.

_¡Quítame las manos de encima, tercera clase!_ Vegeta trató de decir, pero, una vez más, simplemente no se forman las palabras. "Hadda thaca!" en un intento de protegerse de Goten. Fue entonces que verdaderamente se dio cuenta de la condición alterada de su cuerpo, y no sólo el hecho de que ahora tenía una cola, Mirando a su pequeño y gorditopuño, que finalmente se dio cuenta de que había algo terriblemente mal con él, y no era justo que él se sentía débil. Sus ojos viajaron por las longitudes de su cuerpo desnudo - a su pequeño, subdesarrollado, _Qué diablos_ le gritó. "Wadaha!"

"No sé, Goten," contestó Trunks, tratando de ignorar la horrible sensación en la boca del estómago. Viendo como su padre chibi comenzó a girar y girar la cabeza como si tratara de examinar su cuerpo, agregó, "al parecer esto es obra de mi primo Eita, hace poco tuvo una discusión con papa y creo que lo hechizo para que papá sea tratado como un bebé. Nada acerca de su cola... "

Eso llamó la atención de Vegeta. _¿Qué?_ _¿Qué_ diablos _quiere usted decir con eso, muchacho?__¿Quiere decir que__ Eita me hechizo__?_ .dijo la mente consciente del príncipe.

Goten no podía evitarlo. Él se rió y señaló el ceño fruncido de Vegeta. "¡Mira, Trunks, está haciendo pucheros tu padre! ¡Nunca he visto esa faceta de Vegeta antes!"Pensativo por un momento, se volvió para mirar a su amigo y le dijo: "Bueno, tal vez le convirtió de nuevo en un bebé, seguramente tenia cola cuando era más niño, ahora tiene una cola de nuevo ".

Tal vez Goten, pero tal vez la mente de papá sigue siendo la misma, Quiero decir, ¿nos entendemos? ¿O hasta su mente es de bebe, también?"

_¡Por supuesto que puedo entender, idiota!_ Vegeta abrió la boca para decir, pero se detuvo cuando vio la cola

Inexplicablemente, todos los pensamientos anteriores fueron arrojados por la ventana y él se abalanzó sobre el apéndice, cayendo de lado en el proceso y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, él agarró la cola y rápidamente metió la punta en la boca, chupándola con satisfacción.

Trunks se quedo en shock, "No importa, Goten. Si mi papá estaba al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo, nunca hubiera hecho eso " Una gota de sudor rodaban por la parte posterior de la cabeza, como Vegeta continuaba chupando su cola feliz.

"¿Qué debemos hacer, Goten? ¡Las esferas de dragón no va a funcionar por un 6 meses más, por lo que no podemos desear que mi padre vuelva a la normalidad!"

"Bueno, tal vez tu mamá se le ocurría algo. Ya sabes, hacer una máquina o algo que ayude a tu padre" - sugirió Goten.

"Pero sabes cómo va a tomarlo mi mama, Goten cuando sepa que mi papa es un bebé" Trunks protestó.

"Sin embargo, Trunks, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer?" Goten gimió temeroso, tal y como preocupado por la ira Bulma como su amigo. "¡Ella va a entender con el tiempo!"

Trunks se inclinó y recogió con cuidado a su padre, y se dirigieron a laboratorio.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio de Bulma, Vegeta noto que su hijo lo llevaba en una posición bastante incómoda, Vegeta no sabía qué sentir al respecto. Por un lado, la mujer podría muy bien ser capaz de inventar algo para que regrese a la normalidad, pero por otro lado, no estaba muy seguro de que él quería que ella lo vea en esta condición. Sólo podía imaginar su reacción, y estaba más que seguro que sería perjudicial para su orgullo. Mirando a la sala por la puerta abierta, con la esperanza de que Bulma estuviera allí, para recuperar su cuerpo de adulto tan pronto como sea posible.

"Oh, Hey, Hey Trunks Goten," Bulma alegre saludó a los dos chicos, ya que entraron en la habitación, creyendo que los mandaba Vegeta para seguramente que hiciera comida. La hermosa mujer de pelo azul, saludó distraídamente mientras miraba a través de una lupa en algo sobre la mesa, obviamente, un momento después de examinar lo que fuera. De pronto ella se incorporo y miro a los niños "¿Ustedes necesitan algo? Yo….." Ella se cortó abruptamente cuando vio un bebe en los brazos de Trunks, su rostro se iluminaba de alegría. "Awwwww! ¿Quién es? ¡_Se ve tan_ _lindo_! "la peli azul prácticamente le arranco a Vegeta de sus brazos. Acunando a él en un brazo, que utilizó su mano libre para pinzar la mejilla afectuosamente.

Sobra decir que a Vegeta no le gusta para nada _¡no__ soy __lindo!__Y si me pellizcas la mejilla una vez más, te lo juro, mujer, voy a encontrar una manera de hacer que te arrepientas!_ "Nodagoo! Finchee gaa natawa magetit!" Por desgracia, Saiyan que fuera, estaba demasiado débil en esta forma de hacer ningún daño a Bulma, su pequeño puño, rebotando sin peligro fuera de su suave piel tan pronto como se conectaba. !

"Umm... ¿mamá?" llamo Trunks, sólo para ser ignorado por completo, como penetrantes ojos de Bulma se pegó a la cola peluda marrón envuelta alrededor de la muñeca de Vegeta. Abriendo los ojos en estado de shock.

"¡Él tiene una cola!" Bulma abrió la boca, mirando en estado de shock momentáneo en el lugar donde la cola de Vegeta brotaban de su espalda. Guiñando los ojos, como para despejar su mente, ella le volvió otra vez en sus brazos para que pudiera mirar a la cara, pensativa. "Eso significa que es un Saiyan "No, espera, déjame adivinar… No puede ser de Goku!"

_¡Que dijiste mujer!_ Vegeta exclamó, indignado por la sola idea de ella. "Danat na!" ¡_Yo__,__ el Príncipe de todos los Saiyan, el hijo de ese idiota!__Nunca he sido más insultado en toda mi vida!_

Ajeno a la expresión en el rostro del chibi, el científico de pelo azul de balbuceó. "Yo sé de Chi-Chi no ha tenido otro hijo, y Goku se que nunca la engañaría! Hmm... digamos, que parece un poco a Vegeta, pero eso es ridículo. _Vegeta_ no puede ser el padre. "

_Hmph.__Eso es aún_ menos _probable que el idiota de Kakarotto sea mi padre._

**Bulma:"**Quiero decir, él entrena la 24 horas los7 días y apenas tolera los seres humanos!"

**Vegeta (pensando):** ¡_Observaciones brillantes, Mujer,_ Vegeta sarcasmo intervino. _Por no mencionar el hecho de que no tengo absolutamente ningún deseo de acostarme con otras mujeres. contigo basta y sobra!_

"Uhh... mamá..." Trunks intentó de nuevo, y otra vez fue ignorado.

**Bulma**: "Además, yo no creo que me engañe a mí, tampoco. Yo no creo que haya otra mujer en el universo que puede soportar ese saiyajin amargado, y Vegeta no es el tipo que tiene una aventura de una noche." La idea de que era ridículo lo suficiente para hacer reír a Bulma, entonces eres….

**Vegeta:** (pensando)_ Sí, sí, mujer, quiere decir que estoy realmente_ yo,_ Vegeta, tu marido.__Pero me han convertido en un niño, se que Eita tiene algo que ver, ahora que has averiguado, ponerse a trabajar en encontrar una manera de que me cambie de nuevo._

**Bulma:** Usted debe ser hijo de Gohan.

Detrás de ella, Trunks y Goten se la miraba con incredulidad, las gotas de sudor rodaban por la parte posterior de sus cabezas,

Bulma estaba muy emocionada por su "descubrimiento" de dejar a su hijo con una sola palabra. "¡Oh, eres tan adorable! ¡Sí, lo eres! Gohan ni siquiera me dijo que tenía una novia Oh, me pregunto ¿quién es ella? Tal vez esa chica Videl en su clase que ha estado hablando tanto? ¿Milk sabe que tiene un nieto? No, por supuesto! Si lo hacía, ella me ha dicho todo sobre él. Oooh, ella va a estar tan emocionada cuando ella descubre que tiene un nieto, no puedo esperar_ a_ que llamar a ella! "

Vegeta se quedó atónito sin palabras, con la boca abierta en estado de shock. _Gohan...__Ella piensa que soy...__Ella piensa que soy ... hijo de Gohan__ NO SOY EL HIJO DE Gohan, por Dende Mujer, no soy hijo de un patético mestizo_" Vegeta dijo en su mente , por fuera solo berreo.

Bulma serena, tranquilamente pasó al niño a que descanse en uno de sus hombros mientras ella le palmeó la espalda confortablemente. "No, está bien. Apuesto a que tienes frío! has estado dando vueltas durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo sin ningún tipo de ropa o un pañal! Yo estaría molesto, también", susurró ella. "Déjame llamar a su abuela, y luego me iré a ver si tengo alguna Ropa de bebe de Trunks para ponerte." En todo caso, los gritos de Vegeta sólo crecieron en volumen. Completamente imperturbable, se volvió hacia el teléfono en su escritorio

"Mamá, ¡espera!" Trunks gritó, desesperado se abalanza sobre el teléfono antes de Bulma podría llegar a ella. "No se puede llamar a Milk"

**Bulma:** "¿Y por qué no?, Milk merece saber que su hijo es un padre ahora! Puedo ver por qué Gohan hubiera querido mantenerlo en secreto, ya que tuvo un hijo antes de casarse, pero a juzgar por la edad del niño que parece ser , yo diría que ese secreto se ha mantenido el tiempo suficiente, ahora deja el teléfono o corto los privilegios de la computadora por un mes "

Trunks: "Pero Mama, no es el bebé de Gohan, creo que ese bebe es papá"


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Trunks miraba con nerviosismo mientras su madre absorbía la información, Bulma simplemente miro el rostro del bebe. Vegeta, que se había tranquilizado un poco cuando su hijo le había revelado su identidad, quedó solemnemente arriba en su compañero, esperando a que ella reaccione.

¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?" Trunks le preguntó preocupado. Cuando todavía no obtuvo respuesta, él hizo un gesto con la mano delante de su cara, con la esperanza de distraerla lo suficiente como para llamar su atención. No hay respuesta. Agitando la mano otra vez, él rezó en silencio en Kami que su madre no había perdido por completo su estabilidad mental, y que él no tendría que llevarla a un manicomio

De pronto Bulma puso su cara delante de él y se frotó la nariz con la suya.

¡Oh, Vegeta! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tan adorable de bebé? "-exclamó ella, sonriendo y frotándose las narices de nuevo. Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron con indignación, pero Bulma no había terminado.

Bulma coloco a chibiVegeta en su regazo, ella le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

**CH VEGETA: **_¡Deja de hacer eso, Mujer!__ ¡__Esto es serio!__Ahora cállate y deja que el mocoso se explique,_ _Y no soy 'adorable'!_ "Naddobal!"

¿Umm... mamá? Él no puede entenderte", intervino Trunks, que parecía un poco reacio a llevar la conversación importante a la mano.

_¡Sí, puedo!_ Vegeta cortado en rabia, agitando un puño a su hijo. "Assaca!" ¡_Usted acaba de hacer una presunción falsa basada en pruebas circunstanciales!_

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes, Trunks?" Bulma parpadeó, haciendo caso omiso al bebé en su regazo para que ella pudiera deslumbramiento al muchacho de pelo lila y su amigo con recelo. "¿Y cómo exactamente tu padre termino así? "

**Trunks:** la verdad no lo sé mama, estaba en mi habitación cuando sentí que el Ki de mi padre bajo de repente, en ese momento llego Goten y cuando entre a la cámara lo encontré así, y demás creo que es un bebé en su mente también. Veras a qué me refiero."

Trunks tomo la cola de su padre.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, mocoso?__ ¡__Deja mi cola!_ Un gruñido pequeño se escapó de la garganta del bebé mientras agarró a la cola, decidido arrebatársela de las manos de su hijo. Sorprendentemente, Trunks no se resistió en absoluto, lo que permite a Vegeta para liberar su cola sin ningún tipo de lucha que sea. _Mph__Bien por ti, mocoso. ¡__Ahora__ bien, si sólo se escuchaba a las_ otras _cosas que he estado tratando de decir! _No se dio cuenta de que no había hablado en voz alta en realidad este tiempo - o intentado - como él agarró la cola protectoramente en el pecho. _Ahora bien, que ibas a demostrar que soy un bebé ante tu madre..._ Reflexionando sobre el asunto, comenzó a chupar la punta de su cola, pensativo-. ¡_Una vez que me entere, voy a hacer exactamente lo contrario y demostrar que_ yo si puede _entender!_

"Tienes razón", se rió de Bulma de repente, sin razón aparente que Vegeta podía ver. "Vegeta nunca haría eso si estuviera en su sano juicio."

_¿Eh?__¿Hacer qué?_ El chibi chupó furiosamente su cola, mirando a ambos lados de ida y vuelta, mientras trataba de pensar en qué era lo que posiblemente podría estar haciendo para convencerlos de que él no estaba en plena posesión de sus facultades mentales. Incapaz de ver lo que fuera que se referían, el príncipe frunció el ceño ¡_No estoy_ haciendo _nada, idiotas!__¿Qué demonios le da la idea de que yo no estoy " en mi sano juicio '?_"Nnnathee bagaka! Mmmarammyn!" murmuró con la boca llena de la cola.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño como el destructor de mundos y Príncipe de una raza de fieros guerreros seguía chupando su cola.

A diferencia de sus arrebatos anteriores, éste llamó la atención de Bulma, y la belleza de pelo azul envolvió su mano alrededor de la cola de Vegeta, se la quito suavemente de su boca y lo limpió en su camisa.

_¿Eh?_ Vegeta parpadeó de repente. _¿Cómo fue ponerse la cola en la boca?_ Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado chupando en su cola una vez más _!__Yo soy el príncipe de todos los Saiyans!__Yo no chupo mi cola!._

**Bulma:** y a propósito donde esta Eita.

**Trunks:** no se mama, la última vez lo vi pelearse con mi papa, papa le dijo algo ofensivo y Eita le dijo que se lo iba a pagar muy caro

De pronto todo tenía sentido, Eita seguramente le lanzo un hechizo a Vegeta.

**Bulma:** EITA

De repente, Eita sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y sabia porque, su Tía Bulma lo llamaba, fue rápidamente al laboratorio, ahí encontró a Bulma sosteniendo a Vegeta, y a Goten y su primo.

**Bulma:** Dime sobrino, ¿tu hechizaste a Vegeta Verdad?

**Eita:** eh….bueno…yo….lo siento Tía, es que Tío Vegeta empezó a maltratar a Trunks pero, como le dije quien no lo hiciera, la agarro conmigo, me enoje tanto le lance un conjuro, lo lamento Tía de verdad

**Bulma:** Bueno, te disculpo, pero por qué no vas y reviertes el conjuro.

**Eita:** no puedo Tía, desgraciadamente, Tío Vegeta se quedara así por los próximos 3 meses.

**Bulma, Trunks y Goten:** ¡3 MESES ¡

**Eita:** si, leí en el libro de la sombras que el conjuro, no se revertirá en 3 meses, apartar de hoy, Lo lamento.

**Bulma:** Bueno, ya no te preocupes…está bien así, Vegeta no me molestara al menos por 3 meses.

**ChibiVegeta:** ¿_qué_?


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_**ANTERIORMENTE**_

_"Wow, pobre Vegeta", susurró Bulma, alisando el cabello de Vegeta como el pequeño bebé siguió a berrear a su cabeza en los brazos de Goku. "Shhh... no llores, Veggie-chan. Está bien."_

_¡No, es que no está bien! Vegeta gritó sin decir nada. No sólo he acaba de ser sometido a la humillación de ser cosquillas por la que el cerebro dañado, suave idiota de corazón, de clase baja, pero se rió en respuesta Yo soy el príncipe de todos los Saiyan! Haciendo una pausa para respirar a pleno pulmón, el pelo de punta chibi arrugó la cara en una expresión de furia total, así como él trató de golpear a Goku con sus pies regordetes. Y no me llames VEGGIE-CHAN! "Docamma vecan!"_

_Al ver que Vegeta no iba a ser apaciguada por las meras palabras de consuelo, Bulma le tendió los brazos, mirando a Goku como ella dijo, " Goku. Déjame que lo sostenga. Es probable que sólo extraña a su mamá, quienquiera que fuese, por lo que tal vez si él está ocupado por una mujer que va a calmarse. "Sonreía a su marido recién nacido, el científico de pelo azul sintió una oleada de compasión y protección maternal para él. Después de todo, con su mente volvió a la edad y los recuerdos que tenía cuando era un bebé, chibi Vegeta se siente desorientado y perdido aquí en la Tierra, separada de la única familia que podría reconocer a su edad. Él era un niño huérfano indefenso que necesitaba a alguien para cuidar de él, y Bulma sintió que alguien debe ser ella - su compañera, o compañero de futuro, dependiendo de cómo se lo miró._

_Vegeta estaba a punto de protestar por la acusación de que "perdió a su mamá", pero fue cortado cuando Goku lo puso en su hombro, en lugar de dárselo a Bulma. "En realidad, Bulma, no hay una manera más fácil para calmarlo", dijo Goku, una sonrisa en sus labios, como buenos recuerdos resurgieron en su mente. "Te voy a enseñar algo que Milk hizo y me enteré cuando estábamos criando a Gohan. No lo sabrías, porque seguramente le habían cortado la cola a Trunks después de que él naciera."_

_**CONTINUAMOS**_

_¿De qué estás hablando?_ Vegeta gruñó como él trató de empujar lejos de su rival.

Bulma miraba con fascinación como Goku apoyó la bebé con un brazo, levantando su mano libre para descansar en la cola de Vegeta... y luego con calma procedió a acariciarla, manteniendo sus movimientos lentos y rítmicos. Esta acción provoco conmoción e indignación en Vegeta, al mismo tiempo como una ola de calor y bienestar que le envolvía como una manta reconfortante. Abrir la boca para protestar airadamente lo que estaba pasando a él, el pequeño príncipe se horrorizó al descubrir que lo único que salió de su garganta era un suave ronroneo, un sonido que no había hecho en muchos, muchos años - no desde que era un niño y todavía tenía cola. Era el sonido de un bebé Saiyan feliz. Y fue causado por Kakarotto.

Por desgracia para Vegeta, sin embargo, los efectos en su cola eran demasiado grandes, fácilmente dominaban sus débiles intentos de resistir, y la mente del príncipe se sumergió rápidamente en una niebla de somnolencia que ahogaba todo pensamiento consciente. Libre de las directrices de su cerebro, su cuerpo del niño fue capaz de reaccionar como cualquier bebé Saiyan normal haría cuando alguien acaricia su cola suavemente. Entretenerse en los brazos de quien lo sostenía, Vegeta siguió ronroneando satisfecho, con los párpados caídos, después de todo, ha sido una tarde bastante estresante para él, y su cuerpo ahora era sólo de un bebé, al no tener mucha energía y necesitaba una gran siesta, y las caricias en su cola era muy relajante. Al final, los ojos de Vegeta se cerraron completamente y cayó en un sueño reparador.

Unos momentos de silencio pasaron después de Vegeta se durmió, el sólo daba ronquidos suaves, como Bulma abiertamente se sorprendía al ver la escena que tenía delante. Lógicamente, ella entendió que este no era el Vegeta que conocía, sabía que él era su marido pero ahora era solo un niño y que, naturalmente, no tienen los mismos rencores y prejuicios que el hombre tenía. Aun así, seguía siendo totalmente raro verlo primero ronroneando y luego dormía plácidamente en los brazos del hombre que más odiaba.

Bulma:"Wow", murmuró para sí misma, superando poco a poco su asombro. "Ojalá hubiera sabido eso cuando nació Trunks... "

Sin dejar de acariciar la cola de Vegeta para asegurarse de que se quedó firmemente en la tierra de los sueños, Goku se rió con ironía. "No funciona exactamente así, Bulma Claro, acariciar su cola puede ayudar a calmarlo. Pero no funciona cuando se lastima o si tiene hambre

"Todavía habría sido útil para todas aquellas ocasiones en que Trunks estaba cansado, pero también era muy testarudo para ir a dormir" argumentó Bulma espalda. "Tal vez si tiene otros hijos, voy a dejar a mantener sus colas -. Por un rato de todos modos"

Bulma: Bueno, dámelo Goku. Tenemos que conseguirle un pañal y algunas ropas para él, y que voy a necesitar tu ayuda para sacar los muebles de bebé y preparar una habitación para los próximos 3 meses."

Goku asintió con la cabeza y le dio el chibi dormido a su amiga de pelo azul, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, y siguió a Bulma salió del laboratorio y por los pasillos de la Capsule Corporation. Su boca se torció con la diversión al ver a su marido en sus brazos, ahora actuaba mucho más como su madre que su esposa. En respuesta a esto, el niño desnudo murmuró en voz baja., sus dedos regordetes, inconscientemente se sostenía en la blusa de Bulma. Afortunadamente, él no se despertó, en lugar de so siguió durmiendo como un niño inocente.

Todos salieron del laboratorio, después de caminar por el pasillo, Bulma finalmente se detuvo en una puerta y esperó a Goku para abrirla. Dentro de una habitación de tamaño moderado, se apilan decenas de cajas y muebles del bebé. "Decidí guardar las cosas de Trunks en esta habitación, en lugar de cápsulas, ya que las cápsulas probablemente se han perdido antes de que yo vuelva a necesitar

La peli azul cambió a Vegeta en una posición mucho más cómoda y empezó a examinar los distintos cuadros y muebles. "Bueno, ahí está la cuna, y la mesa para cambiar pañales..." asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de los productos en cuestión. "Ese cuadro tiene algo de ropa que, probablemente, le sirva... Hmmm ... y un corral. Sin duda, necesitará un corralito..."

Mientras Goku se puso a trabajar sacando las cajas indicadas al pasillo para separarlos del resto. Bulma aún no había ubicado el corral, por lo que Goku se puso a mirar a través de las pilas de una variedad de juguetes y ropa para ver si estaba escondido detrás de uno de ellos. "oye, Bulma," dijo pensativo mientras miraba detrás de una mesa con cajas apiladas. "¿Qué pasa con los pañales? ¿Vas a tener que comprar otros nuevos?"

"Hmm ..." Bulma reflexionó sobre la pregunta por un momento, apoyado contra la pared mientras lo hacía. "Yo podría tener, Goku, pero incluso si lo hiciera no creo que podamos usarlos. Los últimos pañales que le compré a Trunks eran para dos y tres años de edad, por lo que sería demasiado grande. Vamos a tiene que usar un pañal de tela hasta que pueda comprar el adecuado para Vegeta. Deben estar en ese cuadro detrás de ti, la caja que dice "pañales de tela.", Goku bajo la caja y se la puso delante de Bulma.

Goku de pronto dijo "Hey, he encontrado el corral" La hembra humana miró la pila de cosas que su amigo Saiyan se había acumulado en el pasillo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, creo que eso es todo lo que necesitamos por ahora. Después de de vestir a Vegeta, me lo voy a llevar de compras. Vamos a necesitar pañales especiales para él, ya que tiene su cola. Tal vez podamos utilizar el tipo de pañales que utilizan para los animales Si todo esto falla, yo suponía que yo podía hacer agujeros en la parte trasera el los de bebes... "

Después de reacomodar la habitación otra vez, Goku acompaño a Bulma a su habitación

"MM... Bueno, creo que me voy a comprar pañales desechables en algún sitio en lugar de pañales de tela " dijo Bulma, cambiando al bebé dormido en sus brazos a otra posición para que sus brazos no se cansaran. "Los pañales desechables sería mucho más conveniente para mí, si puedo encontrar algo que se acomodara a la cola de Vegeta. Si no puedo encontrar nada más, entonces supongo que tendré usar los pañales de tela." Detecto una cosa de interés en la sala de almacenamiento, entro al interior y sacó el cochecito de bebé por detrás de una pila de libros para bebés. "¡Perfecto!" dijo bulma contenta. "¡Esto es exactamente lo que voy a necesitar para cuando lleve de compras a Vegeta conmigo! De hecho, probablemente podría usarlo ahora mismo." Con un uso experto de uno de los brazos y las piernas, Bulma logró establecer la silla de paseo y con suavidad depositó a Vegeta en el coche. "¡Uf, eso es mucho mejor! Él sólo puede ser un bebé, pero aún pesa mucho! Ahora, a buscar unas ropas de él..." Y diciendo esto, se arrodilló al lado de la caja con los pañales en ella y sacó un trozo de tela y tres pernos del pañal.

Siempre que uno sea útil, Goku miró a las diferentes casillas de muebles desmontados y se dio un mirada inquisitiva a su amiga.

En eso Eita llego a ayudar

Eita: Tía puedo ayudarle a mi padrino, a preparar la habitación, de todos modos, yo fui el culpable de este lio.

"Bulma, qué dices"- dijo Goku muy feliz.

"Oh, Goku, Eita ¿de verdad?" Haciendo caso omiso del pañal por un momento, Bulma le dio a Goku y a Eita su mejor sonrisa, con la esperanza de salir de la tarea de preparar la nueva habitación por completo. "De hecho, ¿por qué no lo hacen mientras me llevo de compras a Vegeta? Que probablemente debería llevar a Trunks conmigo, también. He tenido la intención de comprarle ropa nueva desde hace un tiempo, y de esa manera lo podre hacer mientras ustedes están preparando la habitación".

"Claro, no es nada", fue la respuesta amable de Goku a la solicitud de Bulma. "Estoy seguro de que Milk no le importará que yo me haya tardado un poco más, con tal de que yo no llego tarde para la cena." El joven se agachó y fácilmente sopesó las cajas de muebles, comenzó a correr por el pasillo hacia la habitación que había sido de Trunks cuando era bebe.

"¡Ja! Como si fuera para ti posible llegar tarde para la cena, Goku! "Sonriendo de una manera burlona, Bulma volvió a su tarea de doblar el cuadrado de tela y ponérselo a su marido dormido en la parte superior. Se apresuró a fijar el pañal alrededor de la cintura de Vegeta, deseosos de escapar de la tarea odiosa de tratar de descifrar a través de las instrucciones de montaje de los muebles. En su prisa, cogió el pasador para fijar el pañal alrededor de la cola de Vegeta, hizo rodar la chibi en su estómago para que pudiera acceder a la parte trasera del pañal - que milagrosamente logró dormir todavía y por accidente metió la punta afilada a través de la tela y directamente a la cola del bebé.

"Wah!" Vegeta gritó de dolor, los ojos de golpe abierto con una mueca de dolor. Afortunadamente para él, el pasador sólo lo había picado un poco, apenas rompiendo la superficie de la piel, pero teniendo en cuenta la sensibilidad de una cola Saiyan, todavía era lo suficientemente dolorosa como para llevarlo a un rudo despertar. Las lágrimas involuntariamente se filtraron en sus ojos, incluso como él mismo se volcó sobre su espalda para hacer frente a lo que había atacado a su cola.

"¡Oh, Vegeta, lo siento mucho!" Bulma gritó, dejando caer el alfiler del pañal para que ella pudiera recoger en sus brazos para darle un abrazo reconfortante. "No era mi intención hacerte daño." Bulma, le acarició la cola como Goku le había mostrado en un esfuerzo por evitar que Vegeta se pusiera a llorar.

_¡Mujer, deje eso!_ "Woona Dabat!" protestó, retorciéndose en vano en los brazos de su pareja.

Después de que lo calmo, lo acostó y le termino de poner el pañal y lo puso en el cochecito, antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar. Ella le dio la vuelta otra vez y Bulma rebuscó en una caja de ropa por algo adecuado para él.

Vegeta ojos se agrandaron y se quedó paralizado en estado de shock. Sus ojos viajaron hasta su cintura, donde habia un pañal sujeto cómodamente alrededor de la parte inferior de su cuerpo. ¡_Yo... llevo... un pañal ¡_Un gruñido retumbó en el pecho pequeño como visiones de la mutilación gráfica de Eita, el fue el causante de este desastre, todo el conjunto, y por lo tanto la persona culpable de su humillación en curso -. Pasó por la mente acompañada de una feroz sed de sangre - _Cuando te tenga en mis manos Eita-_

"¡Lo Encontré!" Bulma alegremente interrumpió los homicidas pensamientos de Vegeta, Bulma estaba sosteniendo una camisa azul simple, con una pequeña estrella de color amarillo en la parte delantera. Tomo a Vegeta en su regazo, y con un poco de dificultad le puso la prenda. "Ya sabes, es una lástima que no tengo ningún mamelucos o pantalones con agujeros para la cola Supongo que sólo tendrás que ir sólo en camiseta y un pañal Oh, bueno, eso es lo que este viaje es para ir de compras -. ¡Le conseguiré un poco de ropa que se ajuste! "

_! Mujer, suelta mi brazo! su "ayuda" está causando más problemas que solución!_ "Wah! Nalego MARM! Gehm demasiado Mahn heccamo tabblesa!" él frunció el ceño y agitó un puño en dirección a ella. _Y si crees que me voy de compras contigo, piensa de nuevo Tenemos un montón de ropa en perfecto estado para ponerme de cuando Trunks era un bebé - simplemente hacer un agujero en la espalda y ya, ciertamente, no será necesario solo son 3 meses_!

Suavizar el pelo de Vegeta en su posición natural es habitual, Bulma se echó a reír divertido. "Bueno, sin duda tienes ganas de hablar! Esa siesta debe de haber sido justo lo que necesita para animarlo. Vamos, vamos a ir a buscar a Trunks." Volvió a poner a vegeta con el ceño fruncido al cochecito y fue a Buscar a Trunks.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Pasó media hora cuando los dos chicos ocuparon la vacante cámara de gravedad, estaba entrenando duramente, cuando de pronto la gravedad bajo y Bulma entró, empujando un cochecito que contiene un Bebe Vegeta muy descontento frente a ella.

Bulma:"Pensé que los encontraría aquí"

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y se entregó a los dos una mirada levemente reprobatoria. "Ustedes dos me van a ayudar a cuidar a Vegeta, pero voy a ir a comprarle ropita, Trunks, te vas de compras conmigo. Necesito a alguien que me ayude a mantener un ojo en Vegeta mientras encuentro algo de ropa que le quede . Goten, tu padre está ayudando a acomodar los mueblas junto con Eita en la antigua habitación de Trunks y yo quiero que te vayas a ayudarle. "

Goten:"Claro Bulma, con justo ayudare a mi papa y a Eita".

Sin embargo a Trunks no le gusto la idea.

Trunks: "Pero, mamá"

"No hay 'pero que valga, Trunks!" dijo Bulma con firmeza "¡Vas a venir de compras conmigo y Vegeta, y se acabó!", "En cuanto a ti, Son Goten, estoy seguro que tu padre va a pensar en algo para que usted pueda hacer y puedes estar seguro de que voy a hablar con Goku, cuando vuelva a ver si tú lo ayudaste, te hare unos bocadillos.

Goten se emociono mas, al escuchar la palabra "Bocadillos", se fue rápido a ayudar.

Mientras Bulma, trataba de atar a Vegeta en el asiento de seguridad que encontró en la bodega, y lo instalo en el auto.

_ABSOLUTAMENTE NO_ "Abanooot!" Vegeta gritó con indignación

"Oh, vamos, Vegeta. ¡No te muevas!" Una vez más, Bulma trató de presionar el equipo contra el cuerpo de Vegeta, de tal manera que ella podía imaginar lo que vería con él puesto. Ha sido una pena que la tienda no le permitiría probar realmente la ropa de él, pero ella entiende la política. Después de todo, si se permite a las madres a sus hijos que en realidad llevar la ropa antes de que se compraran, algunos bebés puede babear - o peor – hacer sus necesidades en ellos, por lo que es improbable que alguna vez se vendiera con éxito. "¡Sólo tomará un segundo!"

Cuando llegaron a la tienda infantil, Vegeta se sentía más humillado que nunca, primero el brujo de su sobrino lo hechizo, convirtiéndolo en bebe por 3 meses, segundo su rival lo cargo y empezó a jugar con él y ahora esto.

ChibiVegeta: _"¿me pregunto qué me pasara ahora?"._ Él sabía a ciencia cierta que cuando era un bebé, que había tenido más energía que algunos Saiyan adultos podría lograr en la vida, y que sin duda podría utilizar para formar los ataques. ¿Por qué no pudo? Tenía el conocimiento y el poder, ¿por qué no podía usarla? Era parte del conjuro de Eita.

De pronto Bulma saco, una prenda pero no era una prenda cualquiera, era un vestidito para niña, el chibi príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido, Bulma trataba por todos los medios de colocárselo.

Sin embargo, Vegeta frunció el ceño con determinación, de repente se agarró a la percha y tirando con todas sus fuerzas en un esfuerzo para tirar de él esa prenda de las manos de Bulma. Al parecer, este cambio en la táctica funcionó, porque la mujer de pelo azul se sorprendió al aflojar su control sobre la ropa lo suficiente para que Vegeta fue capaz de sacárselo. Con un gorgoteo triunfante, el príncipe chibi lanzó el objeto de vergüenza al suelo, y luego miró para arriba en su pareja. ¡_Yo no_ _permitiré comprar eso... que..._,_incluso_ t_e atreven a ponérmelo eso es de niña!_ "Nodda Badat! Donna bamakame WADIT da!"

"Honestamente, Vegeta…" dijo Bulma con fastidio, recogiendo la ropa del piso. "Esto no es una cosa difícil de hacer, ¿sabes? ¡Sólo quédate quieto y déjame ver cómo te ves!"

Umm... ¿mamá?" Trunks vacilante se atrevió a intervenir. En cuanto a la vestimenta en manos de su madre, el niño de ocho años se estremeció y murmuró una oración agradecida a Dende que él no era el de Bulma uno estaba tratando de comprar ropa. "Tal vez papá simplemente no quiere usar un vestido..."

_¡Trunks dice la verdad! Yo soy el príncipe de todos los Saiyan y yo soy un_ _hombre_ _y yo NO usar los vestidos_ "Danadon! Ama pinnasans un Amama ana waddassas donna!" Agitando el puño con ira en la dirección de la mujer, Chibi Vegeta hizo todo lo posible a gruñir de advertencia, pero no produjo nada más de gorgoteo líquido en la parte posterior de la garganta. Muy a su pesar, este intento no sólo se reunió en un fracaso, sino que provocó un hilillo de baba se derrame fuera de la comisura de la boca y arrastrarse por la barbilla.

Después de tantas peripecias (para Vegeta), finalmente Bulma compro ropa adecuada para él, después fueron a otra tienda y compraron suficientes pañales para 3 meses, después regresaron a la corporación, al llegar encontró la habitación habilitada, gracias a Goten, Eita y Goku.

Bulma: gracias amigos, el cuarto quedo muy bien.

Goku con su fuerza acomodo los muebles de manera adecuada y Eita con ayuda de Goten lograron armar la cuna.

El sufrimiento de Vegeta no se hizo espera, el no quería dormir en esa habitación, pero desgraciadamente, por ahora no podía objetar nada.

Chibi Vegeta: …._y todo es por culpa de ese imbécil de Eita, pero espera cuando pase el efecto de esto, sabrá lo que es sufrimiento puro jeje_

Eita vio la cara de malicia de si Chibi Tío, se bajo un poco los lentes y lo vio fijamente, Vegeta devolvió su mirada, y sintió un escalofrió tremendo, al parecer Eita leyó su pensamiento.

Eita: Oye Tía, ya que mi Tío no va a fastidiarnos por los próximos 3 meses por qué no hacemos una fiesta invitamos a todos y nos divertimos.

Chibi Vegeta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Eita quería que el resto de las sabandijas viniera y lo vieran así.

Iba a ponerse a protestar cuando oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

"no llores o te puedo dejar así para siempre, tu decides" – Vegeta voltio y vio la cara seria de Eita.

Entonces Vegeta se quedo callado, sabía que en esas condiciones no podía enfrentarse a Eita.

"me las pagaras, ya verás" – dijo el chibi con el pensamiento.

"…y tú haces algo en mi contra, te convertiré en un humano, no te conviene , por que asi nunca derrotarías a mi padrino Goku, así que quédate tranquilo, mas tarde hablo contigo"- le respondió Eita con el pensamiento.

Bulma decidió llamar a todos, le iba a dar la sorpresa a todos.

3 HORAS DESPUES

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, algunos felicitaron a Eita por lo que hizo, dijeron que es el primer humano que venció al feroz príncipe de los saiyajin.

Bulma con la ayuda de Milk, hicieron bastante comida, desgraciadamente para Vegeta solo podía comer alimento para bebes y leche, Goku tomaba a Vegeta y lo chineaba, Vegeta odiaba esa situación pero tuvo que resignarse.

"¿Todavía no puedo creeré que ese bebito sea Vegeta?" Krillin

"Yo Tampoco salía de mi asombro" Bulma le contestaba, Hizo una mueca de satisfacción cuando el chibi se encogió, " Resulta que Vegeta se peleo con Eita, y el si medir las consecuencias y sin querer convirtió a Vegeta en un bebé, pero a un así no sabe nada."

"Fascinante", comentó 18

"¿Quieres decir que no se da cuenta qué está pasando?" Krillin preguntó incrédulo. "Quiero decir, ¿él no es consciente de que él es un adulto, un príncipe, o algo así? ¿Acaso se acuerda alguien?"

"No que yo sepa. Es difícil de decir, ya no sabe cómo hablar, pero yo estaría dispuesto a apostar que el hechizo de Eita lo retrocedió cuando era cuando era un bebé por primera vez, con recuerdos y todos". Bulma se encogió de hombros. "Él no ha dado ninguna indicación de que se acuerda de nada más allá de eso".

_Sí, tengo, Usted simplemente no han estado prestando atención, mujer estúpida -_ Vegeta puso mala cara. Indignado porque los demás le pellizcaba las mejillas, diciéndole lo lindo que era.

Eita lo veía desde lejos.

Cuando termino la Fiesta, todo se retiraron a dormir, Vegeta tuvo que dormir en esa cunita, no podía culpar a su mujer, el es ahora un bebe y tenía que esperar 3 meses hasta que el hechizo terminara.

De repente se abrió la puerta

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La puerta del cuarto de chibi Vegeta se abrió, dejando al mismísimo Eita entrar, se acerco a la cuna y vio que su Tío no se había dormido todavía.

Eita:Mira Tío, se que tu puedes entenderme y sé que muy pronto Tía Bulma va a castigarme, mira el lado positivo al menos, así tu cuerpo descansara por los próximos 3 meses, por ahora vete acostumbrando a la idea, no te preocupes , cuando el hechizo acabe , podrás entrenar como se debe y lo más importante conservaras tu cola, pero eso si prométeme que no volverás a tratar a Trunks de esa manera , no me gusto para nada y encima me insinuaste que era débil, se que tu niñez fue muy dura, acepta eso como una segunda niñez, vívela feliz, acepta esto por favor.

Vegeta comprendió que en cierto modo Eita tenía razón, así que sintió.

ChibiVegeta: (_está bien, pero no quiero volver a pasar por esto, entiendes_).

Eita: (_**Leyendo la mente**_) de acuerdo, bueno me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos mañana.

El pequeño príncipe cerró su ojito y se durmió por completo.

Eita salió de la habitación y caminaba por el pasillo, cuando abrió la puerta de su recamara, encontró a su Tía, sentada en la cama.

Bulma: Eita…

Eita: si Tía ¿dime qué pasa?…

Bulma: Eita, se que tu Tío Vegeta, tiene la habilidad de sacar de quicio a cualquiera, pero eso no te da derecho a hechizarlo de esa manera.

Eita: lo sé Tía y lo lamento.

Bulma:Aun así hechizar y vengase no es la solución Eita, tampoco es para tomar justicia por tu propia mano que no me pudiste haber dicho.

Eita: lo lamento Tía de verdad

Bulma: lo siento Eita, pero no puedo pasar esta acción sin castigo, así que durante el tiempo que tu Tío esta así, no usaras tu magia, nada de flotar cosas, nada de traer casa con magia, nada de nada, serás un chico normal por 3 meses.

Eita: pero Tía…

Bulma: lo lamento y para asegurarme que tú cumplas tu parte, le acabo de poner una cerradura electrónica, a la puerta del ático, automáticamente esta se abrirá dentro de 3 meses.

Eita:(_resignado_) pero Tía yo...bueno... está bien…aceptare mi castigo.

Bulma: muy bien, eso es todo, buenas noches.

Y así paso el tiempo, mientras Vegeta siguió siendo un bebe, Eita tuvo que acostumbrase a no usar la magia y lo peor de todo es que el "Libro de la Sombras" esta sellado en el ático con una cerradura electrónica, Trunks entrenaba duramente en la cámara de gravedad.

3 MESES DESPUES

Bulma y Trunks había ido de Compras al supermercado, mientras Vegeta estaba en el patio, ya se había habituado a ser un bebe, estaba en el patio, sobre una manta y Eita lo vigilaba (Parte del castigo de Bulma), cuando de repente el emblema de los La Salle apareció debajo de e chibi príncipe, Eita sabía que en 5 minutos, Vegeta volvería a su edad original.

Eita tomo al chibi, fue al armario y saco la prendas que corrientemente Vegeta adulto usaba, fue a la cámara de gravedad, porque parte del hechizo empezó ahí, le quito la ropita y lo dejo en la cámara de gravedad. El emploma apareció de nuevo bajo Vegeta.

El príncipe saiyajin empezó a crecer de nuevo hasta verse de nuevo como era antes, finalmente el conjuro se termino, rápidamente se vistió con la ropas que Eita le dejo y salió de la cámara de gravedad, vio al joven La Salle, sus lagrima recorrían sus mejillas, al ver a su Tío rápidamente corrió y abrazo a su Tío.

Vegeta simplemente le correspondió.

Eita: Tío perdóname, no debí usar ese hechizo en ti, lo lamento.

Vegeta: no te preocupes, tenías razón, fue como unas vacaciones, no hare nada en tu contra, porque sé que tu Tía te castigo con no usar tu magia y sello tu libro mientras estuve hechizado, al parecer ambos aprendimos una lección.

Eita: si yo aprendí a no usar mis poderes para vengarme.

Vegeta: y yo aprendí a no desquitarme con mi familia, pero vamos tengo hambre y mira que comer papillas y colados no es bueno para un saiyajin como yo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, en ese momento Bulma había llegado del supermercado, ya había despedido al último ayudante, cuando se volteo casi se muere, vio a su amado príncipe como adulto otra vez, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y darle una beso que Vegeta le correspondió, extrañaba tener a su mujer entre sus brazos, pero la peli azul le sorprendió mas fue que Vegeta tenía su cola, la cual se enrollo en la cintura de la mujer.

Bulma se relamió los labios, al ver a Vegeta con su cola realmente la éxito.

Trunks también estaba feliz, su padre había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora podía entrenar como se debe, Vegeta sabia que desde que fue hechizado, Trunks entrenaba duramente en la cámara de gravedad, quería ser digno de su padre y que él no se decepcionaría de él otra vez.

Vegeta: Trunks puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas.

Trunks: claro papa.

Ambos se fueron a la cámara de gravedad, ya ahí el príncipe le pidió a su hijo que se sentara en el suelo, el lo imito.

Vegeta: Trunks sé lo que hice, no tiene perdón, me deje llevar por mi orgullo y te lastime y de paso lastime a Eita, quiero disculparme por mi actitud y te prometo que tratare de ser mejor.

Trunks: acepto tus disculpas, papa, era cierto yo descuidaba mis entrenamientos, pero mientras estaba hechizado yo entrenaba duramente.

Vegeta: lo sabia Trunks, (Trunks e puso de pie y abrazo a su padre), bueno ahora quiero que le enseñes a tu padre el resultado de tu entrenamiento.

Vegeta: claro papa.

Vegeta comprobó que efectivamente el nivel de pelea de su hijo había aumentado

Ambos entrenaron duramente hasta que Eita los llamo para comer.

Por primera Vez en 3 meses la familia come junta de nuevo.

_ **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**_

Eita y Trunks Tomaban su desayuno, algo molestos y cansados, no habían dormido bien en toda la noche, porque se escuchaba gemidos y gruñidos rugidos de Ozzaru, como 6 veces.

Eita nunca imagino eso, supuso que sus Tíos quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Cuando salieron para sus respectivos centros de enseñanza, volvieron a escuchar el mismo rugido de anoche a la vez escucharon algo que los dejo helados

-VEGETA, HASME TUYA DE NUEVO y METEME LA COLA POR DETRAS – Eita y Trunks se sonrojaron y salieron rápidamente hacia sus respectivos colegios

La pareja siguió así 2 días seguidos, pero 9 meses después de eso nació el orgullo de Vegeta - BRA

FIN


End file.
